


100 years & still pretty

by Mewchick95



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchick95/pseuds/Mewchick95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bin 100 years and Ginta is lonely and out of the well pops Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 years & still pretty

" Ginta you need a mate " said Koga glancing at Ginta "i know but i just can't find someone to love" side Ginta as he looked over the cliff "if you can't find them here then look elsewhere " stated Koga " you know what i will see you soon bye koga" yelled Ginta as he ran of


End file.
